Homem de Princípios
by Tigri Aspri
Summary: Seguchi Tohma sempre foi um homem de princípios... aparentemente.


**Disclaimer: **Gravitation não me pertence, se não, não haveria Suichi Shindo na história!

_Fanfic criada para o "Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009" do Fórum UMDB e site de "FFsol", tema: 24– Princípios._

**Homem de princípios**

Seguchi Tohma era um homem de princípios relativos, porém havia um que nunca havia sido alterado: Não envolver prazer e trabalho.

Ele se empunha essa regra, para prevenir-se de problemas. Trabalho era trabalho, diversão era diversão, não poderia ser de outra forma... Pensava enquanto olha a capa do ultimo CD feito pela Nittle Grasper, antes da banda se separar, onde havia uma foto de Sakuma Ryuichi dando um meio sorriso, enquanto parecia encará-lo com o canto dos olhos, aquela pose sensual, acentuada pela blusa de botões branca aberta e a calça de vinil brilhante e colada, tão diferente das atitudes cotidianas do ex-vocalista... Aquilo era realmente provocante.

Balançou a cabeça, jogando a capa de lado, era por coisas assim, que devia se ater ao princípio, ceder a tentação que era o amigo, seria se jogar na teia da aranha... Novamente a mente vagou, criando uma imagem dele mesmo atado por correntes, sem possibilidade de reação, com Ryuichi sorrindo a sua frente, da forma infantil, dizendo _"Vamos brincar, Seguchi-chan?"_... Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha.

- " Concentração, Seguchi, concentração!" – Se repreendia mentalmente.

O Fato é, desde que o cantor lhe dissera, que desejava ser agenciado pela sua empresa, Tohma não parava de pensar nos encontros semanais e, talvez, diários, que isso acarretaria... Seriam encontros profissionais, precisava repetir constantemente, mas ver Ryuichi todos os dias para falar de negócios... Era muita tortura!

Ele conhecia o antigo parceiro, conhecia suas provocações, ações escondidas por atitudes infantis, que apenas _ele_ perceberia e teria que resistir a elas, respirou fundo, teria uma reunião com o amigo em meia hora e precisava estar preparado.

Seguiu para a área de descanso da agencia, tomaria um café e fumaria um cigarro antes da reunião, droga, estava tentando parar com o vicio... Tudo culpa de Sakuma, que lhe provocava crises nervosas, um novo suspiro.

Tomou um gole do café, amargo, sem açúcar, sorriu, Ryuichi vivia reclamando que ele precisava adoçar sua vida. Deu o primeiro trago no cigarro, sentindo a fumaça descer queimando pela garganta e esquentá-lo de forma perigosa, era reconfortante. Café e cigarro, dois vícios para combater o mais fatal de todos, precisava se manter firme, cumprido aquilo que achava certo e seguro.

Terminou o café e apagou o cigarro, olhou para o relógio e ainda faltavam quinze minutos para a reunião, sorriu, estava irritantemente ansioso, não deveria estar.

Voltou para a sala e pôs o antigo CD da banda para tocar, procurava prestar atenção no teclado, reproduzindo as notas na mesa, num teclado imaginário... Isso era ridiculamente fácil para ele, por isso terminava se perdendo na voz do vocalista, a voz quente e suave, que tomava a sala. Desligou o aparelho de som, faltavam 5 minutos.

- "Controle-se, Tohma Seguchi! Lembre-se dos seus princípios." – as repreensões continuavam, decidiu reler o contrato. – "Isso, agora esta agindo como o dono da NG Records! Profissionalismo, atenha-se a isso, ao seu impecável profissionalismo." – Acontece, que não havia erros para corrigir, ele mesmo havia redigido o contrato e relido ele outras três vezes.

Chegou a hora da reunião, se dirigiu para a sala designada, chegou lá e Sakuma já estava sentado lhe esperando, o moreno também era muito profissional, independente do seu jeito de agir.

- Seguchi-chan! – Exclamou, a voz infantil e os olhos brilhando. – Que coisa feia, Seguchi-chan, esta atrasado! – Aquela forma de repreensão infantil arrancou um sorriso do loiro.

- Me desculpe por isso, Ryuichi-kun. – Deu um de seus meio-sorrisos adoráveis.

Mas ficou sem reação ao ser abraço e ter um beijo estalado em sua bochecha.

- Tudo bem, Seguchi-chan, eu te perdôo! – Disse, na mesma voz infantil, mantendo os corpos bem unidos, o loiro respirou fundo, tentando manter o controle. – Perdôo se me der um _beijo_! – o sorriso continuava infantil, a frase estava naquela voz infantil.

Mas Seguchi sentiu seu corpo enrijecer, cada letra daquela palavra entrou sozinha em sua mente, para se unirem ao final, formando uma ordem, que seu corpo implorava cumprir. Mantendo o típico olhar sério, Tohma observou a expressão inocente, falsamente inocente, ele sabia, do vocalista, que mantinha os olhos fechados e a boca em um bico adorável, respirou fundo.

- "Que se danem os princípios!" – pensou por fim, antes de colar seus lábios aos do moreno, em um beijo _nada_ inocente ou infantil... Podiam falar de negócios mais tarde.

Como foi dito anteriormente, Seguchi Tohma é um homem de princípios... _relativos._

**Fim.**

**N/a: **Essa fic deu trabalho, foi a minha primeira de Gravitation, mas eu gostei do resultado.

Espero que vocês também tenham gostado,

Beijos! :*


End file.
